Antes de conocerte
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Antes de que Luka conociera a Marinette en persona, élya sabía sobre ella, conocía detalles sobre su personalidad, su forma de ser y lo hermosa que era su alma. "Antes de conocerte, yo ya sabía como eras, y me fascinaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de ti"


Esperanza. De entre todo el mar de emociones que me inundaba, esa parecía ser la capitana de todo. El día de hoy tenía esperanza, porque sabía lo que eventualmente pasaría. Aunque mi cabeza estaba construyendo cada posible escenario, en una absurda necesidad por saber que podría pasar ¿Sería mientras me presentará ante todos lo amigos de mi hermana? ¿Quizás un choque accidental? ¿La buscaría sin plantearme, sin meditarlo? No estaba seguro.

¿En qué momento mi corazón comenzó a cantar con anhelo? ¿Cuándo la sola mención de su nombre obtuvo el poder de insertar un ejercito de mariposas en mi estomago? Yo era mayor, conocía chicas de mi edad e incluso más grandes, sin embargo, ninguna había causado el mismo efecto que aquella hechizante sirena que estaba atrapándome sin siquiera saberlo. SI ya estaba perdido con un nombre ¿Qué sería de mi ahora que la tuviera enfrente por primera vez?

Decir que amaba seria demasiado temerario, audaz y aventurero, no lo consideraba así, porque ¿Cómo te podías enamorar de alguien por un nombre y una foto? La gente que lo supiera pensaría que yo era un ridículo que se aferraba a una imagen, a un ideal, no a un ser de carne y hueso. Pero, sin conocerla, sabia quien era, veía más allá de esos hermosos ojos azules y la tímida sonrisa que escondía secretos que no cualquiera podía conocer.

Recuerdo la primera vez que escuche pronunciar su nombre en casa, la primera vez que vino a colación en una conversación y cómo, poco a poco, causa en mi un deseo por volver a escuchar de ella, como un adicto que una vez probada una sustancia, aunque diga que no la quiera, solo es una mentira que se dice una y otra vez hasta que llega el momento de volver a consumirla.

Estaba en mi camerino, sobre mi cama con las piernas entrecruzadas y tocando algunos acordes al azar, esperando que mi mente se despejara lo suficiente para poder crear algo cuando Juleka entró sin anunciarse y dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el espacio vació de mi cama.

-Día duro en la escuela ¿Eh?- dije sin mirarla, enfocando mi vista en mis dedos y las cuerdas.

-Chloe- fue todo lo que dijo. Ya antes había escuchado ese nombre. A mi parecer, era una chica con una gran falta de atención que se esforzaba con creces por ser relevante en su instituto, y lo lograba. Dudaba que sus comentarios mordaces y su falta de tacto fueran un don natural, pero, bien podría estar equivocándome y la chica en realidad era una arpía venenosa.

-Quiero escuchar la historia- alenté a que Juleka continuará.

-Fue mala con Rose- dejé mi guitarra apoyada contra la pared y me giré para mirarla detenidamente. Conocía a la pequeña Rose, vivaz, adorable, elocuente, risueña y con mucho por decir, la contraparte perfecta de mi hermana- trato de hacerla sentir mal por una flor de cristal que le regale.

Jul tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas sobre la cama, pero su semblante no se veía enojado o frustrado, al contrario, a pesar del cansancio, parecía muy en calma. Sabía que su relación con Rose había pasado de una bonita amistad a algo más profundo y significativo, y ambas estaban bien con ello, al igual que sus amigos, aunque claro, las personas que no son felices disfrutan arruinar la sonrisa de los demás.

-Supongo que trataste de defenderla- Sabía que no era su fuerte, mi hermanita siempre era reservada en cuanto a sus emociones y rara vez se mostraba decidida o completamente segura de si misma en algunas cuestiones, pero se esforzaba al máximo, lo intentaba y por Rose, seguramente habría dado todo.

-yo…no estuve con Rose cuando todo paso- una tímida sonrisa apareció- de hecho me contó todo cuando la vi al salir de la escuela. Teníamos nuestra hora de clase extracurricular, ella fue a entrenar al estadio con el equipo de educación física y yo me quede en la escuela en el taller de arte. La flor que le di fue de mi último proyecto semestral y ella se la llevo encantada, me dijo que la llevaba en su mochila cuando Chloe y Sabrina se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo feo y patético que era el presente y que ni siquiera debía de conservarlo.

-aja- Ella sabía que tenía toda mi atención.

-Ella al principio no quiso darle importancia, todos sabemos cómo es la hija del alcalde, todo lo que tenga un valor inferior a 5 cifras no es digno de ella, pero siguió fastidiándola al punto de que le arrebato la flor y le dijo que le haría el favor de deshacerse de tal inútil regalo. Rose estaba furiosa y aunque trato de arrebatárselo, pero Sabrina se lo impidió.

De inmediato odie a las compañeras de mi hermana ¿Qué les daba el derecho a meterse así en la felicidad de otras personas?

-Supongo que Rose esta muy triste por la flor- dije, pensando en el posible final de la escena que me acababa de describir. Pero Juleka movió la cabeza de forma negativa y abrió los ojos para verme directamente a los míos.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas hermanito, la flor esta bien, todo gracias a Marinette- cuando pronunció su nombre, sentí una curiosidad inmediata ¿Quién era esa misteriosa chica que salvaba tan valiosos obsequios?

-Ahora me siento intrigado- deslice mis pies y me recosté en mi lado de la cama, con las manos sobre el estómago.

-Ella es increíble- dijo, deslizando su flequillo para que pudiera verle mejor-Marinette vio que estaba haciendo Chloe, se movió sin que la vieran y antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra la flor, se la quito de las manos y le dijo unas cuantas verdades sobre su horrenda personalidad- trate de imaginarme a la misteriosa chica que había tenido las agallas de enfrentar a la rubia, pero por más que quise, no pude encontrarle un rostro al nombre.

-Suena a que es una buena chica- comenté.

-Lo es- fue su respuesta. A partir de ese momento, Marinette comenzó a formar parte de nuestras conversaciones. Y sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir más y más interés por ella. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, pero tenia la necesidad de seguir conociéndola por medio de las palabras de mi hermana.

En cierta cena, Juleka nos platicó a mi madre y a mi acerca de las elecciones como representante de la clase.

-Jajaja ¿enserio hizo eso?- preguntó mi madre, completamente botada de la risa ante lo que nos acababa de decir mi hermana.

-Lo hizo- dijo Juleka, con orgullo en la voz- Marinette enfrentó a Chloé como candidata a las elecciones, y arrasó con las votaciones, porque a diferencia de su contrincante que trato de comprar nuestra simpatía con una firma exclusiva de Jared Stone, Mari pudo arrasó con todo, ella nos escuchó fue paciente y nos dio soluciones factibles para cada problema.- Por cierto- dijo corriendo a su camerino y regresando con su bolsa- toma- me entregó el último disco de Jared autografiado.

-¡¿Fuiste al evento que organizó Chloe?!- no sabía si regañarla o darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarla por los aires ante el bonito obsequio que me acababa de dar. Era mi cantante favorito y su nuevo trabajo todavía no se encontraba en las tiendas.

-Hice una excepción, no iba a votar por ella, pero tampoco vi nada de malo cobrarme todas las que ha hecho con eso- dijo entre risas, mientras señalaba el disco que tenía entre las manos. No solo estaba ansioso por escuchar las nuevas canciones, sino que me encantó el trabajo de la portada, sin duda una de las mejores colaboraciones que había hecho, me preguntaba quien era el artista.

-Mi Juleka siendo toda una pirata rebelde. ¡Que el bien y la libertad sean tu brújula mi niña!- reímos un poco ante el entusiasmo de nuestra querida capitana.

-¡Eres la mejor!-Al final le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me senté para observar mejor el arte del disco. Los detalles que había me dejaron asombrado, a esto le llamaba yo amor por su trabajo y dedicación.

-¿Sabes que conozco a la persona que lo diseñó?

-mientes- Era poco probable que lo conociera, seguramente quería tomarme el pelo.

-Claro que no, yo fui testigo de como Marinette estuvo trabajando en los bocetos del final, que es que tienes en tus manos?

-¿Ma..Ma..Marinette lo hizo? ¿tu amiga?-¿Acaso había algo que esa chica no pudiera hacer? Valiente, modesta y amable era un poco de todo su repertorio. Ahora a la lista debía de sumar talento, dedicación y sin duda un brillante futuro como artista. Juleka solo se burló de mi tartamudeo, pero me afirmó que si, que fue el mismo Jared quien le había encargado el trabajo y no dudaba en que con el tiempo Mari se volviera su principal diseñadora, no solo de portadas, sino también de ropa. Porque así como mi sueño era cantar, el de su amiga se enfocaba en ser una gran diseñadora, y no dudaba en que lo lograría. Solo había una palabra para describirla: Asombrosa.

Conocí a Marinette por primera vez después de que mi hermana fuera akumatizada. La ola de personas poseías por Akumas se había vuelto algo común en la ciudad, y en cuanto la alerta comenzaba, muchos parisinos respetan un toque de queda y esperaban hasta que la alerta cesará para poder salir con libertad a las calles. Aquella ocasión mi hermana había sido transformada en Refleka. La misma noche en que fue purificada supe la historia detrás de lo que la había llevado a ser tan vulnerable.

-Nunca habías salido bien en una foto de grado- dije más para mi mismo que por otra cosa. Después de que Ladybug y Chat noir la salvaran, se había quedado hasta tarde con sus amigos.

-No, por eso nunca había traído fotos a casa. Por alguna razón mi rostro siempre salía cubierto por algo- sonrió ligeramente, tratando de quitarle peso al asunto, cuando yo sabía que esto era más que una mera banalidad.

-Jul- no sabía que decirle ¿Cómo diablos consuelas a alguien que no esta segura de lo que hizo cuando su cuerpo y mente no fueron completamente de ella?-Si puedo ayudarte, yo...

Su sonrisa me dijo que ya había pensado en algo.

\- De hecho, quiero que me ayudes a imprimir algo- fue hasta su escritorio, tomó su lap y volvió a donde había estado segundos antes.- el fotógrafo me dijo que me las enviaría antes, pero que no me preocupará, porque me daría una copia más grande en cuanto las tuviera... aunque yo las necesito ahora- tecleó su contraseña, buscó en su bandeja de entrada y descargó varios archivos adjuntos de un correo reciente.

-Aquí- dijo girando la pantalla del ordenador para mi. Foto por foto vi a mi hermana disfrutando de sus años de escuela al lado de todos sus compañeros. Tan diferentes entre ellos pero tan...unidos y felices. No necesitaba estar ahí para ver la química que habían desarrollado. Juleka se tomó fotos no solo con su grupo, sino con cada amigo y amiga que tenía. Fotos con Rose, con chicos haciendo caras graciosas, mi hermana era muy feliz... La última foto fue la que me quitó la respiración por segundos enteros.

Mi hermana sonreía abrazada de una chica de tes blanca, hermosos ojos azules, labios rosados, brillante mirada y cabello azabache. En cuanto la vi, no dude en quien era la persona, mi cabeza pudo completar el rompecabezas y pude darle forma al nombre que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo rondaba por mi mente.

-Mira, esa de ahí es...

-Marinette

-¡exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó mi hermana, sin ser consciente de lo que yo pensaba en realidad.

-yo...supongo que tantas descripciones que me has hecho de ella me ayudaron a adivinar quien era.- Mi excusa había sido demasiado simple, pero mi hermana se lo había creído completamente. Ese día imprimí todas las fotos que me pidió, en la última, sin pensarlo, saque dos copias, una que le entregue a mi hermana y otra que fue a parar directamente a mi libreta de letras y composiciones. No sabía porque lo había hecho realmente, pero, en cuanto la vi en aquella pantalla no pude resistirme, ella era dos años más pequeña que yo, era una buena amiga de mi hermana, seguramente no sabía nada acerca de mi, entonces...¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad por verla? ¿De dónde venían mis ganas de saber de ella y que, sin quererlo, ella supiera de mi?

Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. Era un nombre que rondaba mi cabeza cuando menos lo esperaba. Si pensaba en escribir una canción, lo primero que me pasaba por la cabeza era ella, si quería hablar sobre alguien, la primera palabra que mis labios querían pronunciar era su nombre, en cada chica que veía en la calle buscaba su cabello, su sonrisa, su dulce mirar, su menudo cuerpo, sentía crecer en mi una necesidad tan intensa que incluso yo tenía miedo de descubrir lo que era capaz de hacer.

En más de una ocasión acudí con mi hermana a su escuela con la esperanza de toparla por casualidad y que Juleka tuviera que presentarnos ¿Cómo sonaría su voz? ¿Cómo pronunciarían mi nombre sus labios? Nunca tuve suerte, ella siempre llegaba tarde a clases o salía tarde de la escuela por sus constantes faltas y problemas de asistencia. Lejos de causarme lastima, una extraña ternura despertaba en mi interior por ese tipo de cosas ¿Acaso no dormía por tratar de salvar a cada parisino de Paris? Pobablemente, era demasiado bondadosa para negarse a ayudar a quien la necesitará.

Si la gente de mi ciudad tenía una heroína como Ladybug, quizás, y solo si ella quisiera, yo podía tener a mi heroína sin capa personal...Marinette.

El día que me enteré de que Marinette estaba enamorada me sentí... extraño. No enojado, porque no podía enojarme ante la idea del amor, pero... de alguna manera no quería saber todo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Al parecer un modelo, hijo de un prestigioso diseñador había entrado recientemente a la escuela y Marinette, al igual que la mitad de la población estudiantil femenina del instituto, había caído presa de su encanto, pensar en que un chico era tan popular me hacia preguntar si este amor que decía tenerle Mari no era simplemente un ideal del sujeto que se había hecho en su soñadora y creativa cabecita.

-Marinette se había esforzado mucho en el plan, quería tener una cita sin que fuera una cita- Juleka me estaba platicando todo mientras arreglabamos los instrumentos para nuestro primer ensayo como banda: ella, Rose, Iván, Nino y yo junto con mamá habíamos planeado un concierto para un festival musical, y aunque estaba ansioso por conocer a las personas que tanto querían y se preocupaban de mi hermana, en realidad me sentía un poco decepcionado de que entre ellas no se encontrará la chica que sin quererlo comenzaba a robarme le sueño.

-entonces ¿Ella en realidad lo quiere?- no sabía que preguntar sin delatar mi malestar.

-¿Quererlo? Bueno no estoy segura de ella- Jul se quedó en silencio unos segundo reflexionando la pregunta- Diría que ella no lo ve solo como un famoso modelo. Claro que le gusta, Adrien es un gran chico, pero...no lo sé, creo que Marinette le idealiza demasiado y quizás él al final no cumpla con todas las expectativas. Supongo que es muy valiente tratando de darle nombre a sus sentimientos, aunque no este segura de que son.

Su confesión me dejo extrañamente aliviado. Era un amor juvenil, volátil, que podía dejar nacer la más bella de las flores, pero tenía la capacidad de ser frágil, cambiante y a la más mínima brisa podía cambiar de curso... O eso era lo que yo quería ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me alegraba de pensar que ella pudiera estar enamorado solo de una ilusión y no de un ser humano con errores y aciertos?

"Antes de conocerte, yo ya sabía como eras, y me fascinaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de ti". Esa fue una de las letras que compuse pensando en ella. No pude ni quise evitarlo, deje que mi corazón hablara antes de que mi cabeza pudiera procesar lo que significaba algo así. Escribí sobre la belleza de su alma, el hermoso ser que era y la falta que me hacia tenerla cerca.

En cada canción descargue el torrente de emociones que hasta el momento no me había sentido con animo de enfrentar. Pero no podía callarlo más, lo que yo sentía por aquella muchacha de coletas era algo más que una curiosidad o un simple capricho, Lo sabía, y tenia que conocerla, necesitaba ver que mi mente no me engañaba y que todo lo que había soñado en realidad era verdad, tangible, y... podía ser mío si estaba dispuesto a dar todo por alcanzarlo.

Ella, como una estrella brillante en el negro filmamento, yo... un marinero perdido que acababa de encontrar la luz para regresar a casa. Cuando mi madre me dijo que todos los amigos íntimos de Juleka vendrían a casa, deseaba saltar por todo el barco y gritar en la proa que finalmente la conocería, que después de tanto tiempo estaría frente a aquella hermosa mujer. Pero ¿Qué había hecho en vez de recibirla en cubierta con los demás? Me había escabullido hasta mi camarote y comencé a meditar en un absurdo intento por calmar mi nerviosismo. Era peor que la primera vez que había tocado algún instrumento frente del público.

Quería y no quería verla, necesitaba escuchar su voz, pero me aterrraba el hecho de que yo no fuera nada para ella, pero ¿que esperaba? Seguramente yo era el hermano fantasma de Juleka, ella no iba por allí presumiendo a su familia, y aunque lo deseará con toda mi alma, la posibilidad de que Marinette supiera de mi era muy baja. Debía de serenarme, controlarme y pensar en el evento de hoy. No le podía fallar a la banda, se lo debía.

Por eso no esperaba que al abrir mis ojos, la primera persona que viera sería una chica con ropa rosada y ligeramente asustada que me decía que mi mamá me estaba buscando. Su tartamudeo nervioso me hizo reír, no porque me burlará de ella, sino porque me di cuenta de que todo el mundo puede ponerse nervioso ante otras personas. Pero cuando ella pareció no entender, decidí tocar la canción que nació de mi corazón en cuanto la reconocí mis sentimientos por ella. Deseaba con el alma que mis sentimientos le alcanzan, y me prometí que actuaría tal y como era enfrente de ella, y que el destino se encargaría de mostrarnos si un hilo rojo ataba nuestros destinos o no.

Algo era seguro, no importaba que, ella, sin saberlo, ya se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón


End file.
